1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography, and in particular to a shutter release for a photographic camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A shutter release for a photographic camera is a control or device that releases the camera shutter to make an exposure. Typically, the shutter release is a press button which is mounted on the camera body to permit it to be depressed by one's forefinger. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,319, issued Jun. 1, 1965.
While the technique of manually depressing a shutter release to make an exposure works for most people, a few experience some difficulty.